Five Songs for Dean & Castiel: Volume I
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: 1/10. A collection of oneshots to different lyrics from songs I relate to Dean/Cas. There are five chapters per volume. Please R&R! SLASH - Dean/Castiel. I do not own supernatural or it's characters. I do not own any of the songs used in these chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Five Songs for Dean and Castiel**

**Part One**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own supernatural or it's characters. If I did I'd be insane with happiness.

1. In the Arms of an Angel

_Sarah McLachlan_

"_You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here." – __**In the Arms of an Angel (Sarah McLachlan)**_

* * *

The angel and the hunter locked each other's gaze. Sam had abandoned Dean and he was afraid his angel would too.

"I don't know what to do, Cas…" Dean said shakily as the tears filled his eyes, stinging as they rose, "Sam's left me and Bobby's too far away to see every day…I feel so alone…"

The angel of the Lord watched the hunter with sad eyes. His charge, his lover was falling apart in front of him and he didn't want to watch that happen. Dean's breathing quickened, the tears fell and he broke into sobs.

"I…I can't do this anymore Cas…" Dean wept, covering his face with his hands, "It's all too much…"

Castiel stepped forward and took the hunter in his arms. Dean fell to the floor with despair, Castiel holding him tightly.

"You're never alone, Dean," he whispered, "I will always be here for you."

Dean lay in the arms of his angel, who rested his back against the wall to support himself. Castiel placed a chaste kiss on Dean's forehead and felt the hunter breathe a trembling sigh as he held on tightly to Castiel.

"Love you, Castiel." Dean said, looking up into the blue eyes of his lover.

"And I you, Dean." Castiel replied, gently cupping Dean's cheek.

The smile that showed upon the human's face was weak, but present all the same. Dean leaned upward, and Castiel downward, both pairs of lips meeting each other half way. Capturing Dean's lips, Castiel moaned softly and smiled.

"You can always find comfort here, Dean…" Castiel began, "Right here in my arms."


	2. Chapter 2

**Five Songs for Dean and Castiel**

**Part One**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own supernatural or it's characters. If I did I'd be insane with happiness.

2. Wherever You Will Go

_The Calling_

"_I know now just quite how my life and love might still go on. In your heart, in your mind I'll stay with you for all of time." – __**Wherever You Will Go (The Calling)**_

Dean stood in the motel room, his brother's arms around him.

"He didn't even say goodbye, Sammy." He sobbed, clinging onto his younger brother.

Dean had never been this distraught over anything before, and it was normally Dean comforting Sam not the other way around. Sam sighed. Castiel had just left without a word, leaving Dean to wake up next to an empty space where the angel had been laid the night before.

"Shhh…" Sam whispered, "He'll show up again, Dean. He wouldn't just leave you like that without good reason."

Dean sobbed again, and Sam's chest tightened at the sound. This was Dean…he shouldn't be crying like this…it was so wrong.

"I knew something wasn't right last night afterwards…" Dean whispered.

"When you'd slept together you mean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah…he, ummm…"

Dean paused and pulled away from Sam, both of them sitting on the double bed.

"He what, Dean?" Sam asked, frowning and cocking his head slightly.

God that reminded Dean of Castiel…

"He cried, Sammy…" Dean sobbed, looking away from his brother.

Sam didn't know what to say to that. He was unsure what to make of it. He patted Dean's shoulder comfortingly.

"I need time to think, Sam if you don't mind." Dean said softly, wiping his eyes and trying to regain his composure.

Sam nodded and quietly left the room, Dean lying on the bed on his stomach. He began to sob again and buried his face in the pillow.

* * *

"Shhh..." a voice whispered, fingers gently stroking Dean's back, "Hush, Dean."

"Not now, Cas okay…?"

Dean realised what he had just heard…and what he'd just said. He rolled over and saw his angel staring at him. He couldn't possibly feel angry at Castiel, whose eyes were as blue as ever. Sitting up, Dean threw his arms around the angel who gripped him tightly and kissed his cheek.

"Cas, where have you been? I've been worried sick!"

Castiel smiled and sighed, closing his eyes to savour the feel and scent of the human he was holding on to.

"I had to let God know where I would be from now on…"

Dean pulled away and looked at Castiel with confused eyes.

"I'm staying with you, Dean…forever."


	3. Chapter 3

**Five Songs for Dean and Castiel**

**Part One**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own supernatural or it's characters. If I did I'd be insane with happiness.

3. Broken

_Seether ft. Amy Lee_

"_The worst is over now and we can breathe again. I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away." – __**Broken (Seether ft Amy Lee)**_

Lucifer screamed and disappeared in flame.

The four men stood staring at one another, wide-eyed and breathing heavily.

"Is that it?" Dean asked, "Is it over?"

Castiel nodded and everyone smiled.

"We did it!" Sam yelled, running towards Bobby and throwing his arms around him.

Castiel and Dean shared a look and smiled at one another. They slowly moved towards each other, still smiling. They embraced each other, Dean running his fingers through Castiel's hair. Pulling away from the hug, the men stared into each other's eyes, bright blue meeting luscious green. Bobby and Sam stood looking at the former angel and the hunter, their breath catching in their throats as they saw the tenderness between the two.

Castiel raised his head slightly (since Dean was just a little taller than he was), and Dean lowered his, catching one another's lips for a slow, passionate, loving kiss. Castiel raised a hand to cup Dean's cheek as the kiss deepened and Dean held the back of Castiel's head, keeping him close. No tongues, no force, nothing but tenderness and care.

Pulling away, the hunter and his angel pressed their foreheads together and closed their eyes.

"I love you, Dean Winchester." Castiel sighed, smiling.

"Love you too, Castiel." Dean replied, running his fingers again through Castiel's hair.

Bobby and Sam left the pair to hold each other.

"I wish to stay with you, Dean." Castiel whispered, caressing Dean's cheek, "Is that alright with you?"

"Of course it is. I'd love you to stay with me…but what about your Grace?"

Castiel smiled and tears filled his eyes. He felt so happy to be in his lover's embrace.

"My Grace may have permitted me to do many wonderful things, Dean, but I wouldn't give up the one chance to spend my life with you, no matter how many times I got asked the question…"

Dean welled up too, kissing Castiel's soft lips and smiling.

"Alright then," he whispered, "Let's go home, Cas."

"Home?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah…well back to Bobby's for now, and then we'll find our own place…just the two of us."

The lovers smiled at one another and then hugged again, tears of happiness from both sides. The Apocalypse was stopped, the world was safe, everyone was happy and Dean got to keep his angel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Five Songs for Dean and Castiel**

**Part One**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own supernatural or it's characters. If I did I'd be insane with happiness.

4. Chasing Cars

_Snow Patrol_

"_I don't quite know how to say how I feel. Those three words are said too much…They're not enough…" – __**Chasing Cars (Snow Patrol)**_

Dean took a deep breath and swallowed nervously. He was about to say something to an Angel of the Lord, which in some people's eyes would be blasphemy for sure.

Right on cue, Castiel appeared before Dean.

"You called me, Dean?" Castiel began, "Are you alright?"

Dean gulped and smiled nervously.

"Yeah…" he said, his voice broken and weak.

He fought to suppress the tears welling up in his eyes and saw Castiel frown with sympathy.

Castiel's heart sank to see Dean this way…since he'd started to feel human emotion he began to feel certain things for Dean. The pair sat on the bed and looked at one another. Unable to hold on any more, Dean let the tears fall freely, Castiel moving forward and taking the hunter in his arms.

"Hush, Dean…" Castiel whispered, "Hush now."

Dean gripped onto his angel and sobbing into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Cas…I don't know how to say this." He whispered.

"Say what, Dean?" Castiel asked, pulling back.

Dean sighed, and wiped his eyes. Looking Castiel in the eyes, Dean smiled slightly and he shook his head.

"First of all I can't believe I'm gonna say _this_ to you."

Castiel looked confused.

"You heard that song, 'Chasing Cars'?"

"Yes…once or twice…"

"Remember when it says, 'I don't quite know how to say how I feel…'?"

Castiel nodded and hummed in agreement.

"I don't, Cas…I really don't…" Dean whispered, Castiel lifting Dean's chin up with his fingers, which felt light as a feather.

"What do you want to tell me, Dean?" Castiel asked, cupping Dean's cheek gently.

"I…" Dean began, looking up into the blue eyes that belonged to his angel, "I love you, Cas…"

Castiel stopped and stared, a smile showing on his face. He sighed and pulled Dean back into his embrace.

"I love you too, Dean…" he whispered, Dean gripping him tightly again.

Dean pulled away and stared into Castiel's eyes.

"It's not enough though is it," he began, "You know…just saying it…"

Castiel frowned in confusion, that tilt of the head making Dean's heart leap. _"Damn chick-flick."_

Dean placed a hand gently on Castiel's cheek and they both leaned in for a warm and loving kiss, Castiel moaning into Dean's mouth, Dean deepening the kiss. Castiel gripped onto Dean, a little unsure of what to do with his hands. Dean's fingers ran through the angel's hair, leading Castiel to run a hand down Dean's back and cup his cheek.

Releasing one another, Dean smiled. Castiel felt something completely new to him. Between his legs there was a hardness, as though all the blood in the vessel's body had rushed there. He suddenly became dizzy and light headed, Dean wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Hey, you okay, Cas?" He asked, cupping Castiel's cheek.

Castiel looked down, Dean's gaze following his, both of them noticing the erection present in Castiel's pants.

"What's that?" he asked, a little nervous and confused.

"That is your first official hard-on." Dean replied, kissing Castiel's head.

"Oh, you mean an erection?" Castiel said, suddenly realising what was going on, "Right, I understand now…"

Castiel smiled at Dean and placed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Thank you for giving me my first erection." He said, Dean blinking with surprise.

"Uh…no problem," Dean laughed, meeting Castiel's gaze, "So…are we…you know…together now?"

Castiel smiled again and kissed Dean's cheek.

"Yes…if you want to be."

"I'd like that." Dean replied, the lovers resting their foreheads against one another. Castiel kissed Dean's eyelids and then there was the sound of fluttering wings.

With that he was gone, Dean left smiling to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five Songs for Dean and Castiel**

**Part One**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own supernatural or it's characters. If I did I'd be insane with happiness.

5. The Power of Love

_Frankie Goes to Hollywood_

"_This time we go sublime, lovers entwine…divine, divine. Love is danger, love is pleasure. Love is pure, the only treasure…" – __**The Power of Love (Frankie Goes To Hollywood)**_

A hunter and an angel lay in a motel bed, the hunter rested above the angel, looking into those big blue eyes he loved so much. Dean's lips locked with Castiel's in a slow, passion filled kiss. What they were about to do was dangerous for both of them, but they really didn't care anymore. They just wanted one another. Dean Winchester and Castiel loved each other, and in God's eyes that was good enough.

Unbeknownst to them God was watching from above, and found that each of His eldest sons (except Gabriel) were furious. He planned to make sure that Dean and Castiel were not harmed, but was curious to find out if their love was real. So far He'd allowed Michael to threaten them with the angels smiting them for fornicating, and then left them to make the choice. If they truly loved each other they'd go for it and to Hell with the consequences. God smiled and commanded that the pair be left alone.

As they broke from their passion play, Dean and Castiel shared a loving look. Castiel, for the first time, began to tremble.

"Dean…" he whispered, cupping Dean's cheek, "I love you and always will, no matter what my brothers do to us."

Dean smiled as a tear fell down his face.

"And I love you, Castiel. I always will."

Castiel let out a small sob and rested his head on Dean's shoulder as the couple held each other.

"Even when I'm dying, I'll think of you." The hunter whispered, feeling Castiel draw back slightly.

Castiel smiled weakly and kissed Dean's cheek.

Dean gently entered his angel, and it felt so wonderful he almost cried. He began to move, Castiel writhing beneath him, moaning and fisting the sheets and the pillow as he experienced all these new feelings. Dean felt too far away from his lover, so he lifted Castiel from the bed and into his lap, holding him as close as possible. Both hunter and angel moved together, Castiel gripping onto Dean for dear life, never ever wanting to let go. Dean ran his fingers through Castiel's hair and held him around the waist, both of them feeling the orgasm pooling within them.

From the hunter's lips fell the angel's name, and from the angel's lips fell the hunter's name, both in whispers as they entered orgasm. Castiel let out a loud moan, making the hairs on the back of Dean's neck stand on end, his pulse quicken and his heart speed up. Dean emitted a low, dirty noise from within his throat and then the couple lay on the bed. Dean rolled to the side of Castiel and watched as the angel came down from his high. He looked over at Dean with tears in his eyes.

Dean sighed and took Castiel into his arms.

"I love you, Cas." Dean whispered, cradling Castiel's head against his chest.

"I love you, Dean." Castiel replied, reaching a hand up to cup Dean's cheek.

Both of them lay together, holding one another like their whole lives were about to collapse on them. Castiel clinged to Dean like a frightened child, and Dean kept hold of his angel.

God smiled upon the pair and helped them drift into a deep sleep, knowing full well that they would wake up the following morning in each other's arms, both alive, both well, the angel and the hunter.


End file.
